vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Drakkon
|-|Morphed= |-|Unmasked= |-|The Black Dragon= |-|Evolution I= |-|Evolution II= |-|Evolution III w/ Heart of a Morphing Master= Summary Lord Drakkon is the enigmatic ruler of a dystopian earth. First introducing himself to Rita Repulsa as "Black Dragon", a powerful alien with an admirable hatred of the Power Rangers, he was sent off to fight them. Much to Rita's surprise, he was largely successful, managing to destroy the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha 5. Furthermore, his battles with the Rangers were so devastating that he forced them to retreat and even kidnapped Billy, imprisoning him to the Dark Dimension. Eventually, Billy escapes from the Dark Dimension with the unlikely help of Goldar and teamed up with Tommy to destroy the Black Dragon from the inside. Their efforts are thwarted when they're plunged into Lord Drakkons "world", an alternate version of earth in which he controls. After Tommy and Billy get harassed by a "sentry" adorned in Black Ranger armor, they meet with Lord Drakkon personally. To their shock, Lord Drakkon reveals himself to be none other than Tommy Oliver. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least 5-A | At least 5-A | At least 5-A, Low 1-C via Environmental Destruction | At least 5-A, Low 1-C via Environmental Destruction | At least 2-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A Name: Lord Drakkon, Tommy Oliver Origin: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Boom Comic Series) Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely in his 30s or older Classification: Human, Evil Power Ranger, Ruler of Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Dagger and Sword Mastery, Can use portals to BFR enemies to another timeline, Time Travel, Can manipulate the size of the Black Dragon, Can communicate with other timelines, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4; The Morphing Grid can split his past and future into multiple timelines in order to protect him from paradoxes and causality) | Accelerated Development, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Sealing (Absorbed the powers of the Samurai and Zeo rangers), True Flight, Power Absorption, Can change sizes, | All abilities, incalculably enhanced, Invisibility, Superhuman Speed, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Transformation, Summoning, Teleportation, Attack Reflection, Life Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1) and Reality Warping (Absorbed the powers of all the rangers), Existence Erasure (Should have more control over the grid then Venjix, who could use it to delete people from existence. Made infinite universes cease to exist) Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Comparable to other unmorphed Rangers, who can harm the likes of Goldar and Rito Revolto) | At least Large Planet level (Should no doubt be stronger than Green Ranger Tommy Oliver, even referring to him as his "lesser self", who is capable of holding his own against "The Black Dragon" and was strongly hinted at being able to handily defeat the entirety of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Has the combined power of White Ranger and Green Ranger Tommy.) | At least Large Planet level (Traded blows with the Dragonzord, can slightly damage it, and even tossed it in the air with little trouble. Was said to be virtually identical to the Dragonzord and is most likely just a future version of it. Strongly implied to have defeated the rest of the Zords in single combat) | At least Large Planet level, Low Complex Multiverse level with environmental destruction (The combination of The Morphing Grid’s protection of time by shattering timelines and the absorption of multiple teams powers, who have connections to large sections of the Grid, causes massive strain on both the Grid and the multiverse, eventually destroying both. The Grid has been described as a higher plane of existence above reality, and would be completely unaffected by its destruction, to the point that the implied past devastation to the multiverse was considered inconsequential to the grid. The Emissaries Three, who are one with the grid, considered Zordon’s perception of the multiverse to be “too linear.” | At least Large Planet level, Low Complex Multiverse level with Environmental Destruction (Stronger than before) | At least Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Much stronger than before, Defeated The Emissaries who exist outside and above reality, disregarded and would be undamaged by the fracture of 21 timelines, ignored and were unharmed by the destruction of the infinite multiverse, see the fourth dimension of time as limited, and are one with the Morphing Grid) | Multiverse level+ (Much stronger than before, Destroyed infinite universes/dimensions casually, remade his own reality, The Heart could rebuild all of reality.) Speed: Relativistic, likely higher combat speed and reactions (should be faster than Rito Revolto and Goldar. Dodged laser attacks from Saba even when demorphed and weakened) | At least FTL (Comparable to Tommy, who kept pace with the Black Dragon, a Zord comparable to the Dragonzord, which flew from the earth to the moon in a short timeframe ) | At least FTL (Comparable to the Dragonzord) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(Snapped Finster-5s neck) | At least '''Class 5 | Class K (Tossed the Dragonzord, which weighs 170 tons) | At least Class K | At least Class K | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class+ | At least Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | At least Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Large Island level+ | At least Large Planet level (Should have superior durability than Green Ranger Tommy Oliver, who took blows from the Black Dragon) | At least Large Planet level (Tanked hits from the Dragonzord, only really taking visible damage when he was caught off guard) | At least Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level | At least Low Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Superhuman (His "lesser self" Tommy was capable of getting up after a brutal beat down from the Black Dragon) | Very High | Extremely high due to being a robot | Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Unknown | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range. Cross-Dimensional via hax (Transported Tommy and Billy to an alternate timeline) | Several meters due to sheer height | Standard Melee Range, higher with Weapons | Standard Melee Range, higher with Environmental Destruction and Weapons | Standard Melee Range, higher with Environmental Destruction and Weapons | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His White-Green Ranger Armor. Unknown otherwise but should have a large arsenal. The Black Dragon is also at his disposal, as well as the Morphers of multiple teams and his sword, which can take powers | Heart of a Morphing Master Intelligence: As an alternate future version of Tommy Oliver, it can be assumed that Lord Drakkon is just as skilled—if not much more skillful—than his previous self, even calling his previous self "his lesser self". Furthermore, it is strongly implied that he managed to defeat the rest of the Rangers and even their Zords at some point in the future, further showing his frightening skill and strength. Additionally, he now rules the earth with an iron fist, showing that he has some degree of leadership, albeit in a tyrannical way. Is considered a genius, and managed to kill Rita while she had constant surveillance of him. Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Unmorphed | Green-White Ranger | The Black Dragon | Evolution I | Evolution II | Evolution III | With the Heart of a Morphing Master Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 1